Kaleido Star: True Love
by NariaVane
Summary: One second he's being absolutely horrible, the next he's trying to kiss her. Will Sora ever figure Leon out? And what's this about true love, never!
1. The Amazing Almost Kiss

XOXOXOXO

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star**_

XOXOXOXO

**Kaleido Star- True Love**

**"Hey everyone! Kaleido Star is about to start! So make sure your room is brightly lit and that you're not sitting too close to the TV!"**

**Chapter 1- The Amazing Almost Kiss**

The tired audience watched in awe as the climaxing scene of Swan Lake was drawing nearer. So far the entire production had been executed perfectly, and everyone watching had not been disappointed or angry for coming to such an early show. Not one person's eyes left the view of Rosetta the Angel of Light which led Odile, played by May away from her envious and angry heart, as they preformed their beautiful Eternal Illusion.

As Rosetta and May's trapeze swung back to its starting place and they left the stage, Sarah appeared singing the song that everyone knew would signal Sora and Leon's appearance on the stage. The entire back wall of the Kaleido Stage opened revealing the dark early morning sky and the entire crowd sucked in a deep breath. A silence fell over everyone and everything as Sora was seen jumping high into the air upon the trampoline.

Sora jumped up to her partner's waiting hand, and he pulled her up into the air, giving her the appearance of pure weightlessness. Leon looked on lovingly as the beautiful Sora Naegino floated up above him posing as the maiden she was, as her swan feather costume fell away to reveal the angel that Odette, Sophie and Sora truly always were. The sun rose behind her, and the hazy pink and purple sky gave the appearance of a halo as she floated above them. Leon's heart began to pound in his chest as he started to perform. He flipped to the next trapeze and caught Sora with his ankles lifting her back up into the sky. He watched her, as she flipped from trapeze to trapeze with great balance and ease, his eyes filled with all the love he had ever felt for Sophie. However, this was something different. Leon was treasuring every moment on stage with Sora and as she flew towards him with all her grace, he leaned in for a kiss. Leon felt she had leaned in as well, and he was sure that he would get what he had always wanted from her, but she pulled away just before their lips met and spun up into the air in a way that reminded him of Sophie. The show went on and Leon smiled, Sora felt so much pride within herself that she was the cause of his smile.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The beauty of the Angel's Maneuver had awakened everyone's angel heart, and all the performers whose hearts that Sora had ever touched, felt the need to perform on the stage with her. Suddenly everyone was performing and doing what they knew best for the audience. It was exactly what Sora always wanted. It was what Layla, Leon and everyone else never thought was possible. A stage with no competition, no conflict, just everyone together doing what they knew best, was the happiest thing she could ever see in her life.

When she finally floated down back towards Leon she could feel his strong arms wrapping around her and she looked up into his smiling and content face as the crowd roared into generous applause. Everything was perfect.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sora ran backstage and was trampled by all of her friends. She could feel her lungs being crushed.

"Please guys stop it. You're going to kill me!" her voice strained.

"We're sorry, but we're just so happy, Sora!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mia interjected, "Everything was perfect, even better than I envisioned it!"

"You think so?" Sora looked up serenely at her friend, she smiled warmly.

"Oh shut up," A strong French accented voice said as Leon Oswald emerged from the shadows.

"Huh?" Sora questioned turning towards him.

"Hey Leon…aren't you supposed to be nice now that you and Sora are partners?" Anna shouted glaring at him.

He rolled his fiery silver eyes and walked toward Sora as she rose from where she sat on the ground. "The performance this morning was…adequate," he told her, glaring down condescendingly, "But do not forget, we have to do it again this afternoon, make sure it's perfect by then." He walked away towards the dressing room not even bothering to look back. Sora stared at him as he sauntered from her and when he had finally passed the double doors, fell to her knees.

"What's with him?" May asked loudly. "We were perfect…you were perfect Sora. Although, if I had been giving the chance…"

"Can it May," Anna said before she could finish.

"The nerve of him," said Sarah angrily. "He should be hung up his ankles and fed to a raving animal."

Marion and Jonathan looked up her, "uh huh," they said nodding their approval.

"Great job everyone!" Everyone looked up to see Ken running towards them waving his hand excited.

He looked at Sora, who was still on her knees upon the floor, her head hung low in defeat. "Huh? What happened?" He bent down dropping his clipboard to grab her hand.

"What…did I do wrong?" she whispered, not attempting to grab Ken's hand. "Everything was perfect…I just wanted everyone to be happy…"

"Don't you know already?" Anna said picking Sora up. "Leon is never happy."

"But, don't you see Anna," Sora said passion flaring in her eyes. "I won't stand for that. I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would make Leon see me as an equal and good enough partner for him."

"But if it hasn't happened yet after all of this-"

"If it hasn't happened yet after all of this, then I just haven't been trying hard enough!" Sora interrupted her. "I'll be in the dressing room…" Sora said walking away.

"There goes Sora again," Marion sang, "Always trying to make someone happy."

Jonathan barked in agreement.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sora grievingly walked into her dorm room after the congratulatory party and threw herself upon her bed. Leon had failed to show up.

'What is going on?' she thought to herself. "During this afternoon's performance, Leon didn't look at me the same as before. He didn't even come to our party. Did I anger him? What am I gonna do?" She looked to her right, the Spirit of the Stage in her full view. "Fool what am I doing wrong?"

"An angel heart is a beautiful thing that should never be left alone." He said to her matter-of-factly.

"But what do you mean? I'm not alone. I've got all of my friends here at Kaleido Stage not to mention my family."

"There are some forms of loneliness only a certain person can ease." He floated above her, "Your sign is unsure where it should be aiming it's arrow at this moment. Now that you have mastered both the Legendary Great Maneuver and the Angel's Maneuver your heart is unsure what it wants next. Until Sagittarius can figure out what is in its heart it will be unable to aim for anything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I was afraid you'd say that." The Fool said exhausted at his attempt, a bead of sweat coming from his brow. "Perhaps a bubble bath would ease your confusion…"

Sora stretched her arms above her head, "Yeah maybe you're right…a bubble bath would do me some good."

"Wait. I'm…right?" The Fool said to himself in amazement.

"Just as soon as I get you out of the way," Sora grabbed the fool gently by the hair as he struggled and placed him into her draw and as she hummed a tune; she twisted the key in the lock and placed it unto her dresser. Sora walked toward her bathroom slowly stripping off her clothes.

"Man I never get a break," said the Fool disappointed.

xoxoxoxoxo

"No! No! No! That's not right!" Cathy shouted up Sora and Leon causing them to stop and look down at her. It was three weeks since the original airing of Swan Lake, and the passion and emotion, from the days before seemed to be slipping.

"Where's the passion from the first performance?" Cathy inquired placing her pen behind her ear," Sora you look like you're a million miles away, and Leon you just look bored."

"Quite frankly…I am," he said scowling at Cathy.

May looked intently at the couple. "Yeah Sora, you should keep Leon entertained, or I might just come up from behind you and steal your role."

"That won't be necessary," Layla's voice came from far up in the seats, stunning everyone into silence. "Kalos told me you'd been having trouble, so I had to come see for myself, Sora. I have to say, I'm disappointed in you. This is not the Sora I was compelled to watch during our audition. I know you can fix this, so get on with it."

"I'm sorry Layla, Cathy, everyone, I promise I'll try harder…" Sora said tiredly. "I just wish I had more cooperation from Leon," she added sheepishly.

"More cooperation from moi?" Leon jumped down from his trapeze in quick fluent motion. "You need to get Odette right…and I mean more than just your perfect Angel's Maneuver, until then I won't be happy. I've said it a million times before and I shall say it again. I can do this show by myself!"

"There's no way you could!" Sora shouted back at him. "What about your promise to Sophie?"

"What about my promise? The Angel's Maneuver has been perfected. I have no farther need for you." Leon turned around and walked out

Sora dropped slowly from her trapeze and landed gently on a trampoline. She looked at everyone waiting for someone to give her an answer. No one spoke, she felt humiliated. How even after all that they had been through could Leon not accept her as his partner? She thought of how he had looked at her during the first showing of Swan Lake, how soft and warm his hand against her face had been. How safe she felt in his arms when it was over. But what she remembered most was how they almost kissed. Sora's cheeks became red just as she thought of this. His silver eyes were filled with so much love, she remembered wanting to look into them forever. The only other time she had ever felt that way was when he climbed to the top of his trapeze and forced her unto to the stage to be his Juliet. Both times she was confused and didn't know what to do. Where had that passion gone? And why did she miss it so?...

"So Sora?" Cathy's voice broke through her day dream. "Aren't you going to go after him? He is after all, your partner."

Sora looked at Cathy the strength returning to her big brown eyes. She nodded, "You're right. He is my partner, and I've gotta do my best to bring back the Leon we were finally starting to like."

Sora flipped off of the side of the trampoline and exited the room through the same door Leon had left through. In the distance Sora could hear Cathy say, "Okay just 'cause they're gone doesn't mean your rehearsal is over! Keep going!"

Sora traveled down the corridor to Leon's room. She knocked on his door shouting his name, hoping he would pay mind to her. When he didn't answer she decided it was better to go to her room and get some rest. She entered her dorm room and laid on her bed, before long she was asleep.

"Sora?" she heard Mia's voice call her name, as she and Anna opened the door.

She wanted to answer, but felt far too sad to say a word, she turned to her side on the bed and curled up a bit.

"Sora?" Anna repeated, they walked further into the dorm and saw her on her bed. Mia frowned and Anna sat at the edge of the bed.

"Are you still upset about him walking out on you?" Anna whispered softly.

Sora felt soft tears ball up in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry.

"I just can't believe him!" Mia exclaimed, "He's such a creep! He doesn't deserve to be your partner Sora."

"Yeah, and that's his problem, not yours," Anna added trying to be as comforting as possible.

Sora turned over in bed and looked up at the ceiling, "No it's our problem, Anna," she said stretching her arms to either side of her. "We have to work together day after day, and if we can't get along, we're just lying to the audience again, and I don't want to do that. I want the smiles on their faces to be real, and I just want everyone to be happy," she sighed. "I just want Leon…to be…" she whispered mostly to herself.

"Well if you feel so strongly about it, I'm sure Sarah would like to show him a few Martial Arts techniques, she can shove the happiness right up his.."

"Anna!" Mia exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" she said shaking her hands in front of her. "Seriously, Sora, you should talk to him, go to his room demand some answers."

"I tried that," she sighed. "He didn't answer the door. This is hopeless."

"Well I think you should try again," Mia said. "It wouldn't hurt, I have a feeling he'll let you in this time. Anyway, we're gonna go grab something to eat. If you want us to bring something up for you we will."

"No thanks," Sora whispered.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Anna closed the door behind them.

"Mia is very right," The Fool said appearing beside Sora's head. "She seems like a very nice girl, someone who would probably happily agree to a nice mutual bubble bath with you…"

Sora's eye's bulged wide and shoved her big feather pillow down unto Fool smothering him.

Sora decided that she agreed with Mia.

"I'm not gonna let him get the best of me," she whispered to herself. "All his other attempts to bring me down failed miserably and I'm not going to let him succeed this time. He's going to hear my mouth."

She walked down the corridor to Leon's room dreading every step closer.

'Why does he have to be so mean? I thought I had made a breakthrough, I thought he could finally leave the past behind and be happy.'

She stood in front of his dark Mahogany door and sighed, there was no turning back.

She knocked and a male voice told her to enter.

She opened the door slowly, "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Oswald. But I wanted to ask if you really meant what you said today at rehearsal."

Sora stopped in her tracks, the color rising in her cheeks. Approximately ten feet in front of her was Leon in nothing but a towel which only covered his lower body. Her eyes couldn't help but be caught by the broadness of his shoulders and the perfect chiseled shape of his muscles. She let out a whimpered cough and turned her head away, her blush growing even more red.

"I meant everything I said," He said harshly, causing Sora to jerk her vision back to him blushing again when she set eyes on his frame.

"But why?"

Leon thrust himself toward her, one arm closing the door as he pressed her against it. Sora got the feeling he didn't like being questioned. Sora's embarrassment grew at the closeness of their bodies and Leon's lack of dress, and she would have given anything at that moment to just sink into the door, to escape that room.

'Why is Leon always so forward?' Her blood boiled under her skin and she could suddenly feel his arousal through the towel. His skin was still slightly moist from the shower he had just come out of.

"Leon, I'll go if…"

"You just don't get it do you?" He whispered into her ear. Sora felt his breath against her skin and she could feel her blood grow even warmer. "May is right, you truly are dense."

"Leon, I'm sorry…"

However Sora couldn't finish her apology, she became lost in Leon's eyes. The passion was back in his eyes, but why here of all places? Sora didn't know.

"Leon…" she whispered his name again.

"Sora," he whispered back.

Sora pressed her palm against the doorknob behind her. Why did the door have to open inward?

"Let me go," she finally said sternly.

Leon appeared to be searching her eyes, at that moment Sora wished with all of her might that she could read minds.

"I cant…I…I just want to go," she continued.

He smirked and leaned back allowing her to open the door.

He scoffed and turned around. Sora stood frozen against the door for a few seconds, regaining herself before turning around and exiting.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed before running down the hall.

xoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: I wrote this story a few years ago, I've decided to revamp it, so I've edited it and I'm combining chapters because before they were hella too short :). I'm adding things that I believe were missing before, and I hope you enjoy it C=. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. The Amazingly Disappointing Practice

_**I don't own Kaleido Star :)**_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**"Hey everyone! Kaleido Star's about to start! So make sure your room is brightly lit and that you're not sitting too close to the TV!"**

**Chapter 2 - The Amazingly Disappointing Practice**

The next morning was a blur for Sora, she felt so embarrassed and just didn't know what to do. She showered silently and dressed in a daze, her cheeks growing red every so often when her eyes would flutter closed and she would see herself back in Leon's room pressed tightly against the door. She sighed.

"Scorpio is shining brightly once again," Fool mumbled to himself as he stared out of the balcony.

"Yeah…" Sora sighed to herself. "What! Huh?" she screamed coming to attention. "I wasn't thinking about Leon, if that's what you're getting at, not at all!" she sighed as she pulled her hair out of its bun. "That's not what you were saying at all, was it fool…what were you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said floating toward her, "You should probably get something to eat, you have quite a day ahead of you."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she whispered turning toward the door, 'I don't know if I can take it, seeing Leon today,' she blushed to herself at the thought.

She placed her hand on the door knob, only to be suddenly thrown back unto the floor, she rubbed her bruised head and looked up.

"Good, you're up Sora!" Rosetta exclaimed a smile on her face. Just then, Mia, Anna and May, came bursting into the room, trays of warm food in their arms.

"You've been having a really bad week," Anna began.

"And we thought, that if you had a good home cooked breakfast full of love, you'd feel better!" Mia continued.

"We all chipped in, Sora," Rosetta chimed in.

Anna rolled her eyes to Mia, "Yeah right, Rosetta, just sat there and watched us," she whispered.

"Hey, I helped!"

"Yeah, helped make a mess of the place!"

"I seasoned the flour for the chicken!"

"You seasoned it with a pound of sugar! Not to mention, you got flour all over the place!"

"Oh because you're Ms. Perfect Chef!"

"Look, Sora," May said, cutting them off. "We made this for you so you would stop goofing up. So eat this meal with us and get your part right!"

"What's all this commotion about?" Sarah said walking into the doorway. "Mmm…is that sausage I smell? Why, girls you really have out done yourselves. Do you mind if I help myself to some of this…?"

Sora smiled brightly to herself.

XOXOXOXO

She walked into the theatre, her heart pounding, nearly bursting from her chest. She was not prepared for practice with Leon, not after the night before. Even with the wonderful breakfast her friends had prepared and the happy time they had all day, she was still filled with dread…and a somewhat intense arousal.

"Sora!," Mia yelled, knocking on Sora's head to get her attention. "I've been trying to get your attention forever. Quit staring at Leon! We've only got so long to make this right!"

Sora shook her head out of the daze and her cheeks grew red in embarrassment, as everyone, even Leon stood there staring at her. He smirked. Ken could be seen in the background shaking his head, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Oh was I in a daze?" Sora said playfully, bonking herself on the head. "Leave it to crazy old Sora to space out. Well everyone? We've got a show to perfect, lets go!" she said running towards the trampoline and jumping up, trying her best to pretend nothing was wrong. She knew she was failing miserably.

"Oh Sora!" Cathy shouted, waving for Sora to come back over to her. "You come here too, Leon!" When they got to her she shook her head. "I'm glad you both are here, we can't have what happened yesterday happen again. The boss and I," she pointed up at Kalos, who was sitting in an orchestra seat on the left hand side. "We still don't see that fire that was there at the beginning; put more feeling into this or we're going to have to end the show early to start the new production."

"I find no issue with that," Leon smirked. "You want more feeling, you'll get it."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cathy shouted as Leon walked toward the stage.

Sora gulped and followed him.

He jumped almost violently unto the trampoline, bouncing once, and then coming to a complete stop.

"Okay!" Mia shouted, "We're going to do the first ballroom scene, places everyone!"

Sora knew that ballroom scene all too well, it was when the Prince and Odette first met. He's dancing with Odile but when he looks into Odette's eyes, its love at first sight. Just like Romeo and Juliet. He leaves Odile to dance with Odette in a series of acrobatic flips twirls and ending in a simple touch of his hand against her cheek, then Odette flees. It was the touch she was dreading the most.

Sora watched as the scene played out in front of her. It was just a few minutes before she was to go on.

Leon was dancing with May, and with every flip Sora could imagine them in costume, it was beautiful. But why? Leon never took his eyes off of May, and they danced so gracefully. He looked so passionate, and they looked great together, his fair silver eyes and skin contrasted perfectly with her dark raven hair. She felt a heavy lump in the pit of her stomach, she wanted to scream and shout to tell him to stop touching her, but it was her turn to go on.

She jumped unto the lowest trampoline and was surrounded by a group of other performers. She performed, never taking her eyes off of Leon, she wasn't trying, but she just couldn't look away. The time was coming and she worked her way through the crowd and on to the large centered trampoline. She could hear Cathy shouting directions at the other performers in the background, but she drowned that out as best she could, stopping dead in the middle of the trampoline looking up at May and Leon on the trapeze above her. Leon landed onto the trapeze with his legs and swung down to Sora. She waited for him to look at her the entire time he was descending, but he didn't, not until the very end. When he finally looked at her it was like she could feel his heart beating through his eyes. In that instant she felt more emotion course through her than she had ever felt before.

All of the feelings from the night before came flooding back and she felt weak. He passed her and on his second swing back, reached his hand out for her. She put her hand out gracefully for him to grab it, the moment they touched, she felt an electric current flow through her veins. She swung up into his arms and held the trapeze by her ankles. She knew Leon could feel her shivering. As he looked into her eyes she blushed awkwardly as he embraced her tightly, his head pressed against her breast. He pulled away from her and he began their routine. Sora swung alone on the trapeze, frozen until she fell on her back to the trampoline below. The room was silent for just a moment, then suddenly began to fill with applause.

"That's not what's written Sora but the emotion in that was terrific!" Sora heard Cathy's voice yell.

Sora looked up surprised at the sound, to find Leon was no longer in the room.

"That imbecile…" she heard his words echo through the hallway.

xoxoxoxo

"I'm canceling the production…" Kalos stated, not looking up from his booklet.

"But you can't!" Sora exclaimed stomping her foot, the sleeve of her blue denim jumper falling over on her shoulder as she leaned against his desk "I know it hasn't been the best, but I've been trying my hardest and I know that if Leon and I could just learn to work together, everything would be fine!"

"Swan Lake has run its course," Cathy interjected. "Seventy performances is perfectly fine, for a production like this, I know that you guys normally pass the one-hundred mark, but I agree it is for the best to…move onto what's next."

"But boss!"

"No, Sora, we're spending valuable time, trying to get you and Leon on the right track," he placed his book down unto the desk and looked up at her, his sunglasses glinting in the light. "Time that should be spent rehearsing for the next show."

"Swan Lake, has done so much for people. I want to protect the integrity of it. I know we can get this right!"

"You're so naïve," Leon scoffed, standing up from his seat behind her. "You hold on to blanketed dreams like a child, I can't stand to hear this anymore." He turned and walked out of the room.

Sora held tightly unto the edge of the desk, willing herself not to run after him. Her knuckle's turned white and she turned her face back to Kalos.

"The tickets for the next week are sold out, we will do those shows, but when that is over it's time to move on."

XOXOXO

"The card is Death," Fool said, removing a card from the top of his deck, and holding it gracefully between his fingers. "Change is coming, a change you are too afraid to allow. It means there is something you are fighting against, because you are not within realization of its benefits."

Sora turned over in bed and looked at him, "How'd you get untied? Were you free this whole time? You were watching me weren't you, you lecherous spirit?"

He sighed, "Will you ever listen to my readings?"

"Well they're always so dark and gloomy, give me something happy for once."

The Fool stopped stiff and fell from her desk where he was standing unto the floor with a small thud. "You cant blame me."

She looked down at him. "I'm going to bed, so if you don't have something good to tell me, I suggest you do the same," she rolled over again and faced the wall.

Fool floated to his usual place at the balcony and looked up at the moon.

"Death is a card of transformation, she needs to let the changes flow, or suffer the consequences. She's going to need to make tremendous efforts. Ah, Sora, will it ever end with you?" He whispered turning his vision back on her sleeping form.

XOXOXO

A/N: Yay! Finally uploaded the second chapter! I know it's a lot shorter than the first one, but it just seemed to flow that way hope you still enjoyed C=. The next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
